<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>iKON drabbles by cheekychanwoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310526">iKON drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekychanwoo/pseuds/cheekychanwoo'>cheekychanwoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Minor iKON Ensemble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:29:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekychanwoo/pseuds/cheekychanwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>some iKON drabbles to feed both your soft and hard stan self ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Home cooked meals with Chanwoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>re-posting some iKON drabbles i made in twitter! You can follow me there @cheekychanw00</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>"what are you doing?”</strong> You smelt something burning as soon as you came home.</p><p>You saw your boyfriend Chanwoo at the kitchen with the mess he made.</p><p><strong>“i wanted to make you a meal but i guess i ended up failing”</strong> he shyly stated with a dimpled smile as he scratched his nape.</p><p><strong> “That’s so sweet of you bub, next time just leave the cooking to me okay?”</strong> You wrapped your arms into his torso back hugging him.</p><p><strong>“And leave the eating to me right?”</strong> He faced you giving a wink before he grabbed your face to place a peck on your lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dinner with Jinhwan at your parents house</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts out with him teasing you by putting his hands on your thighs, drawing circles. Uneven breaths as he slowly hitches up your skirt, making you squirm on your seat.</p><p>He innocently smirks, rubbing the fabric in between your legs that’s already wet.</p><p><strong>“You okay sweetie?”</strong> your mom asks.<strong> “I’m—“</strong> you cough as he inserts a finger inside you <strong>“okay” </strong></p><p>you grip his hand tighter as he increased the pace of his fingers, forming a knot on your stomach.</p><p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n">
  <p></p>
  <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">You excused yourself and Jinhwan from the dinning area, leading him inside the nearby closet down the hall to finally put this little teasing game to an end. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"><strong>“Shhh your parents might hear us”</strong> he breathes, pulling you close then roughly kissing your lips.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">muffled moans of pleasure with every thrust he makes inside of you filled the tiny closet as Jinhwan covers your mouth not letting you get caught in the act.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"><strong>“I love you”</strong> he whispers in your ear as you both release your high. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">quickies with him was always the best. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="css-1dbjc4n">
  <p></p>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-156q2ks">
    <p></p>
    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1udh08x">
      <p></p>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-18bvks7 r-t23y2h r-1phboty r-rs99b7 r-1udh08x">
        <p></p>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1adg3ll r-1udh08x">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Video Calling Chanwoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the night before your exam, you were getting frustrated because it’s almost midnight and not a single thing that you studied was getting inside your brain. </p><p>already on the verge of crying, you heard your phone ring. It was your boyfriend Chanwoo facetiming you.</p><p>You picked up the phone immediately, greeted by his signature dimpled smile. All your frustrations washed away  when you saw his face lit up from the screen. </p><p>“Why the sulky face baby, Studying?” He noticed right away. </p><p>“Yes, i wished you were here right now” you mumbled.</p><p>“I do too”</p><p>“Where are you? Isn’t it cold there?” </p><p>“I’m on my way to the convinience store and I just wanted to check up on you” </p><p>You smiled at the little things he was doing even though you guys were miles apart. Having a long distance relationship was never an issue.</p><p>you ended up watching him walk around the chilly streets of seoul until he reached the store. </p><p>“I’m already here, I better get going. don’t want to bother you.”</p><p>You wanted to tell him that it was okay and that it was so much better seeing his face than studying.</p><p>“I love you”</p><p>“I love you more”</p><p>“Fighting, you can do it!” He added before waving goodbye. </p><p>The vc ended giving you motivation to study hard so that you can finally see him again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sulky Chanwoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Chanwoo were on your way to have a date when the both of you started teasing each other. You notice him being a little too quiet.</p><p><strong>“baby you okay?”</strong> you cooed.</p><p><strong>“Yep”</strong> he answers in a sulky tone not taking his eyes off his phone screen.</p><p>You poke his cheeks but he just moves far away trying to give you the silent treatment.</p><p>You tried to scootch over to his side, hugging his arm to try and get his attention.</p><p><strong>“I’m sorry”</strong> you pout.</p><p><strong>“That’s it I can’t resist you”</strong> he sighs pulling you into a hug, soothing your hair.</p><p><strong>"are you still mad?"</strong>  you look up to him.</p><p><strong>"how can i be mad if you're acting this cute?" </strong>Chanwoo gives you a quick peck on your lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Junhoe takes care of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>“Special delivery!”</strong> Junhoe opened your door with a tray full of food.</p><p>You texted Junhoe that you weren’t feeling well so you needed to cancel date night with him.</p><p><strong>“Baby don’t come near me i’m sick</strong>” you weakly announced from your bed not wanting to give him the flu.</p><p><strong>“That’s why i’m here pabo”</strong> he knelt down on your side taking off his mask.</p><p><strong> “Let me take care of my girl”</strong> he added, planting a kiss on your forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>